It is now widely known that a number of undesirable physiological conditions are androgen-mediated and are dependent on 5.alpha.-dihydrotestosterone (DHT). Such conditions include benign prostatic hyperplasia, male pattern baldness, acne vulgaris, seborrhea, androgenic alopecia, hirsutism and prostate cancer. It has been demonstrated that inhibitors of 5.alpha.-reductase (SAR) block the formation of DHT, because 5AR mediates the conversion of testosterone to the more potent androgen DHT in various target organs. Finasteride, a 5AR inhibitor, is now in the pharmaceutical marketplace and is approved for the treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia. Mocellini et al., The Prostate, 22, 291-99 (1993).
Recently it has been found that there are at least two 5AR isozymes in the human, Andersson et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87, 3640-44 (1990); Andersson et al., Nature, 354, 159-61 (1991). The two isozymes, usually called Type I and Type II, exhibit differences in their biochemical properties, genetics and pharmacology. Both isozymes are now the subject of considerable research and it has been found that Type I is more prevalent in the scalp and is more involved in conditions such as androgenic alopecia, and that Type II is more prevalent in the prostate. In prostate, Type I is exclusive to the epithelial compartment in normal, benign hyperplastic and cancerous cells, and the Type II isoform predominates in the fibromuscular stroma.
The present invention provides a series of new compounds which are effective inhibitors of 5AR; many of the compounds are effective inhibitors of both of the 5AR isozymes.